


Power And Protection/Ligur-Grace And Assurance/Dagon-Love And Devotion/Hastur

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: First off someone ACTUALLY remembered the titles I gave Ligur AND Dagon so like WOW!Second, this is for https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/redsprite who enjoys my work on AO3 as @ovenlex does on Tumblr~❤️
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Power And Protection/Ligur-Grace And Assurance/Dagon-Love And Devotion/Hastur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/gifts).



Before the spawns of Ligur and Dagon happened but not long after the spawns sired BY Ligur and Dagon with Hastur had grown and gone, the three Duke's were at last back in Hell, back amongst their 'people', back Home!

The feelings were there between Ligur and Hastur and Hastur and Dagon, yet only Hastur still knew that feelings had connected between Ligur and Dagon during the rearing of the spawns they'd gone through together, and it seemed for now anyway, only Hastur herself would know as both Dagon and Ligur tried being as themselves as they once had been when in Hell.

No need to rush~ Demons knew love, and the two may not be so ready to share their feelings for one another before Hastur herself, that was always a point-

Torn ears flicked upwards then cocked sideways, seeking out the sound she'd heard as she walked the seemingly familiar but equally unknown corridors of Hell, her rounds today were to seek out any slackers, a past time!

But a smell made her hold back, then she envisioned the noises causes-The smell of a mum and the sounds of Hellspawns?

Her black abyss like eyes widened and carefully she picked herself closer towards the noises and smell.

It couldn't be what she thought it was-She just missed her own!

But no!

With her silence, the mum of the spawns showed her head slowly, ears perked, eyes large, ever seeing, then grew small and her form wilted at sight of Duke Hastur before her, and not just before HER, but her SPAWNS!

"Pl...ease.. My Lord…"

Was that what SHE sounded like with HER spawns? No, no, she had dove for Ligur and Dagon with all the fury of Hell behind her-This mum either didn't have that in her, or didn't dare!

"Those noises?"

"My Disgraceful Lord, please… Their all I have… Their sire was dealt with… Please leave me with them… Leave them with me…"

Seemed Hastur wasn't as alone in this as she'd thought!

"Are there others?"

The mum quivered, twitched, looked around, then spilled out, "Four others…H..ere anyway... If I…. If I...Tell you… May I ask for safety for my spawns and I?"

This mum had no fight either in power or knew she'd not win against her, Hastur, but she'd rather out the four other mum like Demons around her, here anyway, to keep her beloved spawns safe-Hastur did not doubt she'd have done that too for her four beauties-They were her world and more!

"What if I told you, as you can be assured by your Duke, that it's not death I desire?"

The mum flicked an ear and sniffed. She seemed unsure, Hastur figured as much and was glad she didn't just believe her words either-A good mum anyway!

"I've had my own, Chase and Coraline work alongside Satan these days as we speak," At those names, the mum looked stricken and whispered, "So… It WAS you, my Disgraceful Lord?"

Hastur gave a small smile, a nod, then with the mum, looked where it was she was leaving and offered, "I'll find you something to eat, a gift from your Duke, and fellow mum of spawns!"

Without another word, Hastur turned away and started up and out of the corridor she'd been tasked to work, sealing it with an energy for that of her Lord Beelzebub or Satan Himself if they either so ever came this way, could freely pass, and started off, seeking first, other mums and other spawns.

Some spawns were parentless, others had two mums or two da's or a single da, but find them she began and everywhere they now seemed!

With careful seal's placed around each area she'd found with even a single spawn sound or milk scent, she started off towards her office, hoping Dagon or Ligur would be in by now.

A note left when neither were, Dagon back in their office of Files and Ligur on his own side of corridors keeping things in check, Hastur let her mates know how to find her and how to even get to her, bring food, tell them about her, tell them about Duke Hastur wherever they smelled her scent mark, and she was gone Above for the rest of the first day and night she was back in Hell, food killed fresh for each mum/da/parent she had left a seal for.

She was back with the first female she'd run into when Ligur and Dagon came around, Dagon themselves stating how there were so many scents of Hastur around it was like a signal-Only to drop it when both Duke's found their mate helping an exhausted she-demon groom her young as she scarfed down her gifted meal.

"Pet?"

"Amph… Umm…?"

"You read, 'smell for me' and figured Dance" Hastur snorted and both partners looked at one another, grinned stupidly then nodded, 'yes.'

"You two are horny bastards!"

"Well, it wasn't.. I mean.. We brought food, we read it…"

"You brought ME something I'd enjoy before you two mount me like the jackrabbits you are!"

The she-demon who fed beside her Duke nearly choked as she heard the exchange but instead thanked Hastur with deep bows of submission before taking her tended to spawn back and allowing him to suckle next.

"Seems, before we keep going on THAT walk, that we're not alone with having spawns anymore!"

Spawns had always been but so seldom did a Demon share this fact nor the spawn MAKE it to an age other then five mortal years before Hell claimed it in some way-No one knew how or why, no one shared, no one talked about their having spawns so no one had ever figured it out!

So this finding, with Hastur steadfast now, she stared hard at both her mates, the sires of her spawns and growled, "We're no longer going to hide such things! Demons know love, damnit!"

The mum licked her two spawns before purring to them, attention upon them, feeling safe at last with Hastur beside her.

"To Heaven and Hell! They are the future of Hell, Jasper became an Angel of Heaven! Aza became one with mortals! Coraline and Chase are now training under Satan himself! Heaven and Hell, we will no longer keep our spawns hidden like this!"

"Where will they be kept then, Pet?"

"Hell is big, Demons know by instincts how to nest or at best to find a safe place, we find a place that WILL be guarded, even if I have to do it myself-"

"Love and Devotion~" The mum whispered sweetly and looked to Hastur before dipping her head, "If I may name them after you, my Disgraceful Lord?"

Hastur blinked slowly and let it sink in.

She was danced FOR!

Ligur and Dagon had titles!

SHE was the reason they gained them!

"Named them after me?"

The she-demon smiled and said, looking to her other two Duke's, "It shouldn't just be our mates who hold such titles when someone like you would go so far as guard US no one's and our nothing spawns from Heaven and Hell themselves!"

Hasturs torn ears lowered sadly, a happy tearful smile forming as she whispered, "I'm named after two of Hell's newest spawns?"

"Their named after their beloved Duke, Duke Hastur~" The mum spoke kindly and watched as the long skinny Demon sat back and let all this crash over her.

She'd keep her promise, and only just meeting a few hours prior, this mum and many others with spawns believed in her and trusted her!

She was titled like the mates who dominated their partner, titled for going above such an act and going one higher!

"I'm honored-"

"Obsidian, my Disgraceful Lord~"

Indeed, like the stone, Obsidian was almost painted like in dark dark purples and blacks, the skin of a Demon not damned nor Fallen-Not skin like, it could even have been the stone she was named for upon her body!

"Then from now on, I guess I'll have that to my Duke status, Love and Devotion~"

Dagon nosed their partner warmly as Ligur rumbled deeply, seeing where the title fit his Pet indeed~

As Hastur soaked in the glow of this new title, she also began to seek out where there was a nice enough, or safe enough place within Hell to hold such a place for mum's and da's, a place for partners like her, Ligur, and Dagon, to bring up their spawns to their actual adulthood of eleven mortal years!

Hastur watched Obsidian tuck Love and Devotion in along her side as they fell asleep and smiled, remembering her own spawns and vowed, looking up to Dagon and Ligur, 'I promise I'll hold this title with honor! You will not be sorry!' 

With a final goodbye to the she-demon she had just met, side by side with her, Hastur headed instead of Above or the office to seek out places she'd pictured in Hell that could fit her ideal place to raise Hellspawns, the futures of Hell, of Heaven, even Earth!


End file.
